


Breakfast

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a few days since he became Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd, and Tatsuya’s feeling worn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Getting used to the whole Meijin Kawaguchi thing was taking its toll already, even if it hadn't been more than a few days. Tatsuya was usually pretty good at waking up before his alarm went off, but the last few days had seemed to be too exhausting, as he had found himself hitting the snooze button at least once. He mentally scolded himself for that, but he also knew it couldn't he helped; getting used to the duties to the point where he'd stop being overly tired would take a while.

This morning was turning out to be a repeat of the previous one, except his alarm didn't go off for that second time, as Allan showed up before that happened. "Good morning, Meijin," he said cheerfully, standing next to the bed, and Tatsuya looked up then blinked a few times. Allan was holding a breakfast tray, with a couple of plates with covers over them and a steaming cup of coffee. "Time for breakfast," he explained. "Sit up and eat before it gets cold!"

"What's the occasion?" Tatsuya asked, not that he had anything against this idea. For one, it saved him the trouble of getting up, putting the whole get-up on and heading out to the PPSE cafeteria to act like Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd for his breakfast. He did as told, sticking the pillows behind his back to get comfortable. "Usually if I get breakfast to bed," he pondered as he picked up his phone and turned the alarm off. "It's either my birthday or some other important day. Or Yana just felt like it," he added, thoughtful. "Alternatively, I was sick and couldn't get out of bed."

Allan grinned as he placed the tray down on Tatsuya's lap. "What, do I need a specific reason for this? If you want one, I could claim..." He looked thoughtful for a second. "How about I say it's to celebrate the new Meijin, and to prove that the Works Team is at your service at all times! Their chief will personally guarantee it!" Allan looked so proud at that moment that Tatsuya felt like laughing, but he settled for a chuckle. "So just ask me if there's anything you need!"

"All right," he replied. "I'll make sure to have you work hard, in that case." He smiled and picked up the coffee cup and took a sip; it was hot, but quite to his liking otherwise. Of course; Allan had certainly had enough time to figure out how he liked his drinks. He nodded slightly as he placed the cup down then removed the cover from the plate - only to find an omelet with a Gundam face drawn on it with ketchup, and at this point he couldn't keep himself from laughing.

On his side, Allan appeared a little questioning. "Not to your liking?"

Tatsuya composed himself and looked at him. "It's cute," he said as he picked up the utensils from the side and cut a bit of it. He ate a piece, finding it quite tasty. "Not bad at all. I could get used to this," he mused, glancing at Allan. "If the Work Team Chief insists on his personal services to the Meijin, that is. You take this job seriously, don't you?"

There was that usual wide smile on Allan's face again. "Anything for the Meijin!" He declared, and Tatsuya didn't question for a second if he really meant it or not. "It's my job to take care of you, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're at best possible condition as our top fighter."

"Well, I'll leave it to you then," Tatsuya said before taking another bite of his breakfast. He wondered for a second if Allan had made it himself. Probably not - but then again, considering his enthusiasm, he just might have. "As the Meijin, I have no time to worry about details like meal times, anyway. And guess I'm married to the job," he continued with a serious tone in his voice, but then looked at his companion with a smirk on his face. At this point he couldn't help but tease Allan a little. "With the Works Team as the family..." Allan nodded, and Tatsuya gave him a grin. "That makes you the wife, right?"

Allan blinked and opened his mouth to say something, then just stared at him. "I... ah," he finally managed to say. Tatsuya was about to say he was just kidding, but Allan grinned widely right then. "Certainly. When I say anything for you, Tatsuya, I mean it. Ah, heh." He cleared his throat. " _Meijin._ "

This was just too much, and Tatsuya found himself laughing again. "You really do take this seriously," he said. "Honestly, now..."

"I got to you laugh," Allan pointed out, looking pleased with himself. "And I got you to relax a little. Considering how you've been the last few days, I'd say I succeeded pretty well."

It was Tatsuya's turn to blink and stare at Allan for a moment; he then just smiled and took another bite of his breakfast. In the end, Allan did know him well, and this had been exactly what he had needed.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little shortfic. I actually wrote this as a birthday gift, so leaving a "happy b-day, Norkia" note here as well.


End file.
